


Conversation of Divine Taste

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Gudako has a very pointed question of demigod romance. Gudao suffers.
Relationships: Archer (Fate/EXTRA)/Kishinami Hakuno, CuRin Collective, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, GilHaku Collective, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno, Mash Kyrielight | Shielder/Gudao, Merlin | Caster/Gudako
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Conversation of Divine Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Gudako looked over at her fellow Master. Well… the only other single Master other than her and he was not that by choice. Gudako had seen Gudao try and fail again and again at wooing Mash. The other teen had the _worst_ luck when it came down to it. He tried so hard and another Servant came in at the wrong moment. Worse, when the Servant coming in was romantically inclined to want his attention. Kiyohime and quite a few others had ruined that for him so many ties that Gudako would have to check the official scoreboard.

Really, Gudako was impressed that Cleo and Julius Caesar had an official headquarters dedicated to the love lives of the Servants and staff in Chaldea. She really had no idea who was supplying them with the information, but she assumed there was a Hassan or two in on it. Or Marie. She somehow just _knew_ when romance was happening. No one was surprised by the Romani pairing with Magi*Mari, although the fact that he had his one sided and Arthur Pendragon _was_ her partner was one.

But she digresses. Rin and Rin-chan had their own lovers to husbands in their Cu Chulainn. A fact of the matter was all the Rin like, or Rin Faced as it were, were attached in a way to a Cu. Even Riri as Gudako had taken to calling the littlest Rin who was a ward of Gilgamesh of all people in the form of Setanta, the littlest Cu before he took on the name.

And then there was Hakuno. Hakuno who was a fellow Master that had her own Gilgamesh. Hakuno that for various reasons, also, seemed to have collected a variety of other Hakuno that had attached themselves to a Gilgamesh as well. Servant Hakuno, Craft Essence Hakuno, Grail Hakuno, and Kid Hakuno. Almost all of them even able to be a Master, or substitute as one, if they really felt up to it for a time.

“Gudao, why do you think Gilgamesh and Cu Chulainn have a type when it comes to women?” Gudako blurted out as they read through some of their reports on items they would need to trade for later. It was decided it would be them going into one of the previous timelines just for that. They didn’t want to run out of vital things like food and medicine, or at least things that could be used to make medicine.

Gudao responded elegantly by spewing his coffee all over the reports in front of him.

“Really?” Gudako had her left brow risen as she looked over at her fellow in pretending to be a merchant in the future freaked out at the papers being ruined.

“What do you want me to say? You had to ask me something like that out of the blue!” The normally polite Master replied. Apparently, the destruction of his own paperwork at his own hands was enough to lose a little of his normal calm.

“It’s not out of the blue. I was wondering on your failed romance with Mash-“

“I do _not_ have a failed romance with Mash!”

“I know, you haven’t even gotten her to realize you are in love with her. It’s obvious. But that’s not the point-“

“Well thank you, Gudako, for not making me a point.” Gudao once more interrupted, this time dryly.

“Your welcome. It’s been very cartoon kind of boring though to be honest by this point. Now, then onto my other thought. Rin and her look a likes and Hakuno and her collective all seem to have one Servant attached to them like glue. I wanted to know if it was a demigod thing to have one specific kind of like? You know how Romani and Da Vinci always want us to think.” Gudako was unrepentant. She was curious. It could be something she should know when it came to interacting with future Servants. Honestly, she didn’t know what to do if it turned out that she looked like someone and they considered her their type like how Rin and Hakuno had going on. Gudao really should be thinking on that considering the romantic trouble he has.

Gudao finally seemed to be catching up to her train of thought. Yet, that might have been him just calming down at the fact that not all his paperwork was ruined. “You… actually have a point.”

“I always have a point. I just tend to speak what I want a lot more than you do.” Gudako rebuffed. Honestly, it was like he was offended when she spoke sometimes. It must be the fieldwork catching up to him.

“I think you might be forgetting something. Rin has a few admirers among the Servants and Hakuno….. she has an unwanted harem.” Gudao said with sympathy and envy. The fact that _Hakuno_ had Gilgamesh already and didn’t have to suffer more cartoon like comedies as Gudako said to woo her was a stinging point.

Gudako waved them off. “But seriously.”

“Seriously.” Gudao deadpanned In a way he wouldn’t if Mash was in the room. “But no. You do have a point. It just looks like Cu has a general type when it comes to women. Strong. Smart. Cunning. He was looking for someone that could be his equal and seemed to be lucky, or blessed, for each of the woman he loves as a version of him to look so much alike. I would even go so far as to agree that he does like the same features considering they all look, or are, a version of Rin. Hakuno is a different story Gudako.”

Gudako, who was nodding along with her friend – most of that was in line with her lines of thinking (She refused to believe he didn’t have a thing just for finding the incarnation of the same woman.), wondered just what she could have missed. “What is it about Hakuno?”

“Gilgamesh only has one type: Hakuno. We know he had a harem of wives. Lots of ancient kings did. The only person he seemed to fall in love with to be his Queen and partner is her.” Gudao completely honestly. “Enkidu is the only other person I could see him loving at all like that, but it always seemed a little different to me. Gilgamesh is very much specific on who is allowed to be what to him.” The implied if he fell in love to make someone as his actual equal and Queen, then he found his romantic partner and that was it.

“Fair point. Gilgamesh did like to talk about Enkidu as his one and only friend. Blurred lines or not, Gilgamesh sticks to his declarations. There is no spot sharing in his world.” Gudako answered.

Of course, they couldn’t talk more when it came to the roaring ruckus outside. The pair looked at one another and bolted to the commotion.

.

* * *

.

“Praetor!”

“Husband!”

“Archer, whatever you do, you aren’t allowed to add in another wife, or two for us.” A new Hakuno was seen being cradled into Archer Emiya’s chest.

The disappointment of the others that were inclined to fall for a Hakuno so obvious for the world to see, but it looked like Emiya had hit the jackpot.

“So it looks like Hakuno can have someone that is in love with her and it not be Gilgamesh loved back.” Gudako said with wonder. Gudao could only look stunned back. Rin could be seen rubbing her head in a way that implied she was accidentally responsible for this.

“We could always talk about multiple timelines of love.” Merlin spoke up out of nowhere. As if he was nothing more than an amused observer without his usual friends.

“It’s a date!” Gudako called out before he could take it back in glee.


End file.
